Question the Author!
by CLOSEDDONOTCONTACT
Summary: The characters from Ninjago question the author about herself.
1. Question the Author!

**THIS IS A STORY ABOUT HOW THE NINJAGO PEOPLE QUESTION THE AUTHOR! THIS IS NOT A REAL CHAPTER. QUESTIONS NEEDED! PLEASE PM ME OR PLACE THEM IN A REVIEW!**


	2. Annoyed!

**Hello peeps! This is the first chapter of Question the Author and I am itching to get going! I would like to thank Annika for being my first reviewer and for the wonderful questions! You earn some cake!**? **Now on with the show!**

OooooooO

Kai: Hello, and welc-

Nya: Kai! We already announced it!

Kai: Fine.

Jay: First question, "Do you like Legends of Chima."

Anidori: Yes I do! I just added it you my list of things I like. :)

Cole: "Do you like Ninjago."

Anidori: I wouldn't write this if I didn't!

Zane: "Which of those two do you prefer?"

Anidori: Probably Ninjago, the idea of those animals just isn't as appealing. (Maybe Chima is just harder to write stories about) *wink wink*

Kai: Hey Jay, stop goo goo eyeing my sister!

Zane: I do not understand, what is wrong?

Cole: Just forget about it Zane.

Anidori: Ooookay. Next question.

Jay: Do you sleep on your back, belly, left side, or right side?

Anidori: Usually my right side, but it really depends on what mood I'm in.

Jay: That was directed toward Nya!

Everyone: O_O

Cole: Will you just shut up about Nya, this is supposed to be about the Author! *Ahem* "What is your favorite flavor of cough drop?"

Anidori: Um, lemon?

Zane: "What color is my favorite pen?"

Anidori: What does that have to do with me? Whatever, Zane is so weird sometimes.

*Lloyd walks in* Lloyd: You forgot about me!? That's insulting! I get to ask the next question, "Do you prefer writing stories on a computer screen or pen and paper?"

Anidori: Definitely pen and paper! I only write on the computer when there is no pen and paper. :)

Lloyd: Who's your favorite Ninja?

Anidori: That wasn't one of the questions!

Lloyd: Just answer!

Anidori: *Sigh* You.

Lloyd: Yes!

Kai: My turn! "Coke or Pepsi?"

Anidori: Pepsi!

Cole: "What's the lowest grade you've ever gotten on a test?"

Anidori: F. :(

Nya: "What's your favorite cartoon?"

Anidori: Ninjago. ;)

Jay: You like smilies don't you?

Anidori: That's not a question!

Zane: What's your nickname?

Anidori: That wasn't one of the original questions either!

Zane: *Pouts*

Anidori: Fine. My nickname is Ane.

Cole: Hello?! Ask more questions! "What do you like better, a Kindle or an iPad?"

Ane: iPad I guess. Kindles are good for other things, depends on what I want to do.

Lloyd: "Are these questions getting annoying yet?"

Ane: Yes. I think I need a break.

OooooooO

**That's all for now! Now for some of my own questions! Do you like it? Were you bored? Did you laugh? Was it too long? Too short? Do I need more action? Do I need to use the characters more? Do I need something else? DO YOU WANT A STORY THAT MAKES MORE SENSE OR A HILARIOUS ONE THAT HAS NO POINT? Please vote for my poll! Thanks again Annika! Bye!**


	3. Will I stop bugging you?

**Hello and welcome to the next chapter of Question the Author! I would like to genuinely thank Ninja-Werewolf-1669 for her lovely review and great questions! Let's share a box of cookies! Thanks also to you Allison for reviewing my story. Also, THERE IS NO FANFICTION ON JUNE 23RD, WE'RE GOING TO PROVE WE'RE SERIOUS ABOUT OUR FANFICS! I DID NOT START THIS! And Pleeeeease vote for my poll!**

OooooooO

Kai: I'm not announcing it.

Ane: Good, I already did.

Kai: Aaarg! Why can't I do it sometimes!

Ane: You can do it next time.

Kai: Fine.

Cole: Get on with it!

Ane: Hey, Mailman, why don't you do the first one since we left you out last time.

Mailman: Oh, uh, Okay. These next ones are from Ninja-Werewolf-1669 whom I will now call Wolfie. ;)

Mailman: "Do you like The Legend of Spyro?"

Ane: Erm, actually I don't know what that is (besides being a video game).

Everyone: O_O

Ane: Heh heh.

Tea Lady: Hey, what about me!

Tea Lady: "What's your favorite movie?"

Ane: I don't know! I have a lot!

Lloyd: "Why do you like me?"

Ane: *blushes* Well, actually, I kinda sorta have a crush on you. I think you're pretty hot.

Lloyd: Yes! Take that Cole!

Cole: ㈶4.Alright this is from Allison, "What kind of Ninja would you be and if you could have a crush on someone, who?'

Ane: I am glad for this question! I have conducted a long research (2-3 years) on elements and studied myself and my friends. In the end I discovered I had more than one element (no, I'm not trying to be cool or like Lloyd, trust someone who did this for 3 years). I am: Nature (Which contains a teeny bit of Water, Light, Wind, and Darkness. Also I smidgen of Life.), Time, Frost, and Illusions/Dreams/Nightmares/Emotions. I also discovered that everyone has a hidden, special element. Mine is Balance. (That is why I cannot decide between things like good or bad, black or white, etc.) I LOVE antonyms! *grins*

Ane: Whew, that was a long answer. I already told you I like Lloyd.㈏4

Jay: Back to ones from Wolfie. "What is your FAVORITE kind of music?"

Ane: Hard one. I guess I like ones done by Ke$ha and Miley Cyrus. And Taylor Swift.

Ane: Selena Gomez is okay but she's not my favorite.

Nya: Alright, next! "What creature do you like, a sea serpent or a mythical flying dragon?"

Ane: A mythical dragon that swims and flies!

Ane: If I HAD to pick one, I would say the mythical flying dragon. Especially if it can talk to you through a bond like in the Inheritance Series!

Zane: "What's your favorite animal?"

Ane: Hmm. I guess I would say a dragon! Mwahahaha! **(I will now be introducing Ninja-Werewolf-1669 into the story!)**

Wolfie: Hey guys!

Ane: Wolfie! You made it!

Wolfie: I wouldn't miss it for the world!

Ane: Happy birthday two months early! *wink wink*

Wolfie: Thanks! Okay here's my next question, "If you were able to live with the Ninjas, what would you do?"

Ane: Kick some bad guy butt, train, and eat pizza. ㈴1

*soundtrack of laughter*

Wolfie: "What would you do if you were transported into your favorite show?"

Ane: Youch! I have two, Ninjago and SW: The Clone Wars. I would say go back and forth between galaxies, fighting for peace. (And if I'm about to die I can transport to the other galaxy). That way I always win! *cheering*

Ane: I'm all out of questions from Wolfie! However, here are some more from Annika. Keep reviewing Wolfie!

Wolfie: See you next time!

*exits stage left*

Lloyd: "What is your view on Chi in Chima?"

Ane: Um, it's called CHI-ma and it's pretty cool. I like how it turns you into a maniac if you don't use it right. That's because at the moment I am in the mood to be evil! (I switch back and forth). *Evil laugh*

Jay: We have to get her out of here!

Ane: No, I'm fine keep going.

Nya: "Do you like Mac and Cheese?"

Ane: *blinks* Yes, especially when it has bacon bits in it.

Kai: Aaah! She has a very scary look on her face! And who cares if it has bacon bits in it?

Ane: I'm just answering the question.

Cole: "What was the inspiration for your username?"

Ane: Good question. I read this book called The Goose Girl by Shannon Hale. There is a princess in it named Anidori Kiladra Talianna Isilee. I liked the name Anidori so I took it as my username. The clone part comes from the Clone Wars and writer obviously comes from the fact that I'm a writer.

Jay: "Do you watch Cake Boss on TLC?"

Ane: No I don't!

Zane: "Do you like American Girl dolls?"

Ane: Yes!

Nya: "How many songs do you have on your music player?"

Ane: About 400?

**I'm out of questions!**

**Everyone: Noooo!**

**Please review or I won't be able to write!**

**Kai: Remember I say the welcome next time.**

**Yeah, yeah, we're so excited.**

**Anyways, please vote for my poll and no fan fiction on June 23rd.**

**Again, thank you Ninja-Werewolf-1699, Annika, and Allison for your reviews. Keep it up!**

**Also, I will be starting another story. I only update when I get an idea! Please review for what you would like the story to be about and ideas for it.**

**I need OCs! I only need one for my new story but I may use some for this one or another! Please PM me with your OCs!**

**A token of my appreciation! Review! I'm done now! Bye!**


	4. I need ideas!

**Kai! Get over here and announce this thing before I do!**

**Kai: Aah! Coming!**

**Kai: Okay. *Ahem ahem* Welcome to Question the Author Chapter three! First of all, I would like to thank Zane's Angel for her OC, Z, which we will be using in this story. Second of all, thank you all for coming back!**

**Thank you Kai. Now that the intro is over with. I must say a few things. Please vote for my poll, NO FANFIC ON JUNE 23RD, and Review!**

**I am in desperate need of female OC's and story ideas! That is my most important request!**

**Alrighty, let's get going.**

Ane: Who goes first?

Z: *bursts through the door* me! *sees Zane and squeals like a little girl that sees Justin Bieber* OMG OMG OMG. It's Zane! *faints*

Ane: Okaay. Jay, you go first.

Jay: These ones are from 'Guest.' You know who you are.

Jay: "Would you drive a car, plane, motorcycle, or fly a dragon?"

Ane: Either the motorcycle or the dragon.

Lloyd: "If you were evil and lived with the Serpentine who would you be friends with?"

Ane: Skales!

Kai: "What color do you want your ninja suit to be?"

Ane: Bronze. Definitely.

Zane: "What is your favorite subject in school?"

Ane: Writing of course!

Cole: "Where would you live in Ninjago?"

Ane: Uh, I dunno. I guess Ninjago City.

Kai: "Who's your favorite character in Chima?"

Ane: Wilhurt I guess. He's pretty cool.

Lloyd: "Where would you like me to take you on a date?"

Ane: *eyes light up* Jamanakai Village!

Jay: "Who's your favorite bad guy?"

Ane: Skales! I like Skales! **(If this is getting boring let me know how to make it better.)**

Cole: "Which Serpentine general do you like?"

Ane: *eye roll* Skales.

*soundtrack of laughter*

Kai: Hey Jay! Stop staring at my sister's butt!

Lloyd: Kai, be quiet! I've got to go get ready for my date!

Ane: *squeals with happiness*㈏6

Kai: "What's your favorite episode of Ninjago?"

Ane: Way of the Ninja (Season One Episode One).

Lloyd: "Should they make a new season of Ninjago?"

Ane: Yes! They'd better! And if they dare replace it with Lego Friends I will get sooo mad!

Ane: That's all from 'Guest'! Now who do we have next?

Cole: Hey look, Z is reviving!

Z: Ugh, what? Oh, right, the game show.

Z: Okay peoples, I say WE BEAT UP KAI!

Kai: Help!

Z: Kai, you little princess of idiocy! Come here!

*drags him into other room*

*yelling and screaming*

*Kai comes out with bloody, scratched up face*

Kai: Somebody get me some antiseptic, and get RID of this maniac!

Z: *pouts*

Zane: "Have you ever tried to stick a rock in a blender?"

Ane: Wha-? Never mind, I don't want to know. And no, I haven't.

Nya: I'm back! And look who came with me!

Ane: Wolfie!

Wolfie: Yep, it's me, and I've got some more questions for you.

Ane: Bring it!

Wolfie: "What is the CRAZIEST thing you can imagine your favorite Ninja doing?"

Ane: Wearing his Ninja Suit to a date!

Wolfie: "What's your favorite color?"

Ane: Bronze!

Wolfie: "How did you come up with a nickname for me?"

Ane: Really it was the first thing that came to mind. Because your username has were-WOLF in it and I like wolves. (They're actually my favorite animal besides dragons).

Wolfie: "What's your favorite instrument?"

Ane: *blinks* Saxophone?

Wolfie: "If you could shape-shift, what would be the first animal you would shape-shift into?"

Ane: Wolf!

Wolfie: "What did you get for Christmas last year?"

Ane: Stuff.

Wolfie: "What is the one thing you ABSOLUTELY hate so much?"

Ane: Pollution! After all, I'm the Element of Nature. So, yeah.

Wolfie: "What is your favorite gemstone?"

Ane: Either Garnet or Fluorite.

Wolfie: "What would you do if Kai actually made a perfect sword? (for once)"

Ane: Point out what is wrong with it.

*soundtrack of laughter*

Wolfie: "Final question, do you think you can make another story soon?"

Ane: Yes, yes, yes! I'm already working on the first Chapter. However, I need Female Ninja OC's and I NEED IDEAS! I can't post without ideas! Review, or I can't put up my stories! (Yah, I'm putting up two. One SW: Clone Wars and Ninjago Crossover and one Ninjago for you fans) IDEAS!

**Well, that's all for today. Thanks for reading and remember, IDEAS!**

?


	5. Not an actual chapter

**This is not really a chapter. All I want to say is thanks for Reading and Reviewing! Also, thanks everybody for the favs and follows! **

**To Annika: Yes you can make a cameo!**

**To firecrackerxx: I'll be sure to use her! I always try to use OC's in some story or another! I will put her in this story unless you don't want me to.**

**To All: Thank you! And remember...**

**Vote for my Poll!**

**Send story ideas!**

**NO FANFICTION JUNE 23rd!**

**REVIEW!**


	6. OC's!

**Hi everyone! I need OC's so please follow this format**

**Name:**

**Gender: Female**

**Element: **

**Weapon: **

**Color: **

**Backstory: **

**Personality: **

**Crush: **

**Side: (Good, evil, on her own, indecisive... You get the idea)**

**Thanks a lot!**


End file.
